


Daughter of Lightning

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: Hey guys so here it beings you guys seriously have no idea how excited I am to start this and next chapter we get the Masquerade ball and Cassie meets Elijah.





	1. Description

Cassie Forbes thought she was just a normal girl until she turned 14 that's when the dreams started and her powers began manifest.

When she turned 14 she started dreaming about a man that she had never seen before but as time went on and the dreams became a nightly occurrence she started to fall in love with the man in her dreams Kol that she came to know was her soulmate and she knows everything about him through the dreams.

The only person aware of her dreams was her adoptive mother, Liz, she went to Liz the first time she had the dreams. She also went to her adoptive mother when her powers manifested but Liz had no idea what to tell her so she told her the truth that they adopted Cassie when she was a baby.

On her 15th birthday was the first time Cassie met her biological father Thor. Upon learning her identity Thor took the girl to Asgard to prove that she was indeed his daughter and when it was proved he gave her a bracelet that has Mjolnir on it so she would always have a piece of her father with her.

Upon learning that she had a granddaughter Frigga was overjoyed even more so when it was discovered the girl had Asgardian magic she had an apprentice to teach while Cassie was on Asgard. Frigga always was able to explain to Cassie that the man in her dreams was her Soulmate and that everyone in the nine realms had a soulmate but not everyone meets their soulmate.

Even Loki adored his little blonde niece she just has a way of worming her way in. Even into the coldest of hearts. Before leaving Asgard it was decided that Cassie would come every summer to be trained with her magic and in combat.

Upon arriving back on Midgard Thor told his daughter that all she had to do was call to Heimdall if she ever needed him and he would come. After her day on Asgard Cassie explained everything to Liz she left out about the soulmate part because she wanted something that just she knew about.


	2. 1

**TVD** **2x07**   
**Cassie**

Heimdall just sent me back to Midgard or Earth whichever you prefer and as always I'm right where I left my car. I promised my sister I'd be here for the masquerade ball tonight so here I am because one thing about me is that I always keep my promises.

I walk up to the door of my childhood home and knock a few minutes later it's opened by my sister she grins at me "oh my god Cassie you're here"

I smile at her "of course Care I promised you I would be here and here I am" she smiles again "did you bring it this time?" I chuckle at her "yes Care I brought it this time.... It's in the car" my sister has been begging me to see Stormbreaker for a while now it has bee two years since I've been home. See Care knows everything about my adoption and my biological father being Thor, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, the only thing she doesn't know is about the dreams and the whole soulmate thing.

I keep that to myself to have something to myself that only I and a few select others know that being my father, Odin, Frigga, Loki and I. Liz knows about the dreams but not the soulmate thing.

You may be wondering how my sister got in contact with me while I was in another realm... That's is because Frigga helped me enchant my phone to pick up calls and texts while I am on Asgard.

Frigga teaches me how to wield my magic that nobody outside of Asgard even knows I have. My magic is pure nothing like that of a normal witch Asgardian magic is completely pure no blood needed for spells or anything like that.

I lead my sister over to my car and I open the trunk I grin at her "there she is Stormbreaker in all her glory" Care looks at me with wide eyes "she's beautiful can I touch it?" I laugh "yes Care you can touch it" she reaches out and touches Stormbreaker then looks at me again "can I try?"

I smirk "go right ahead Carebear" she knows the story but I still let her try. She tries to lift Stormbreaker but can't it doesn't even budge an inch "sorry Care" she shrugs with a smile "I know but I just wanted to try"

I smile at her "alright get in we are going to the grill and you are telling me everything that I've missed while I was away." She nods and gets into the passenger seat as I shut the back and climb into the driver seat.

On the way to the grill, Care explained about the vampires and things like that "I glance over at her "so let me get this straight Damon Salvatore fed you his vampire blood to heal you and then a girl named Katherine while could be Elena's twin killed you and now you're a vampire?"

She nods "yeah that's pretty much it and I'll tell you the normal parts at the grill" I chuckle "okay Care" she looks at me sheepishly "you don't hate me?" "Care sweetheart I'm a demigoddess and my father is a literal Norse God... Why would I have a problem with you being a vampire?"

She shrugs "I don't know I was just worried because Mom doesn't know about me because she hates vampires and I just thought you would hate me too"

I look at her as I park the car "Of I don't hate you Carebear... Vampire or not you are my little sister and nothing could make me hate you... With Mom you just have to make her see that you're not bad that some vampires aren't bad" Care smiles at me "Thanks Cassie" "you're welcome sis"

We get out of the car and walk into the grill and Matt looks at us "Do you guys need a table??"

Care freezes up for a second "uhhh we're not staying I just have to use the little girl's room" I give my sister a look as she runs off to the bathroom because that's what she said she was here to do. 

Okay, then she is so telling me what that was about later. I smile at Matt "Hey Matt it's been a while" he smiles back "Hey Cassie it has been a while, so what have you been up to for two years?" I shrug "Oh you know just some traveling... I got to know my biological dad... he's great I've been with him." "oh sounds like you've had fun" "yeah it was well here comes Care so I'll talk to you later Matt"

A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom looking scared she grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the grill and back to my car "take me to the boarding house please I need to talk to Damon and Stefan"

I give her a questioning look but I don't say anything "okay" we get back in the car and I take her to the boarding house.

She gets out of the car and walks up to the door and knocks I follow behind her a man with raven black hair and blue eyes opens the door. And Care pushes past him and walks into the house I follow behind her.

We walk into the living room and Care looks at the raven-haired guy "I saw Katherine at the grill" he walks out of the room and a minute later he comes back with a glass of blood it looks like.

He hands it to Care "Here." She takes it "I'm still shaking." She takes a drink of it and then another guy walks in "What happened?"

The raven-haired guy looks at Care "Go ahead, tell him." Then he looks at the other guy "You're gonna love this."

Care takes a breath "I saw Katherine today." The guy with green eyes looks at my sister "Where?" "At the Grill. we just stopped by one so Cassie and I could catch up and for me to gawk and...quasi-stalk Matt."

Care recalls the meeting with Matt and going into the bathroom and everything that Katherine told her.

I look at Care "you should have told me... I would have accidentally electrocuted her" Care giggles at my comment "that's why I didn't tell you Cassie... because I knew that's what you would do, and we were in public"

I shrug "what she's the reason you're a vampire Care I may not mind it but that doesn't mean she can get away with turning you" The raven-haired guy looks at me "who the hell are you?" I smirk at him "I'm Cassie Forbes... Caroline is my little sister I just got back into town"

The one with green eyes smiles at me "I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon" okay well at least I know their names now.

Stefan looks at Damon "She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." "She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." I don't know what they are talking about there but okay.

Stefan shakes his head at his brother "We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

Care looks at them "Can we just give her the moonstone, so she'll leave?" Damon shakes his head "No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight."

Okay, then I guess this party isn't going to be as boring as I had originally thought it would be. Damon and Stefan called over a few people to make the pan to kill Katherine tonight and they are on their way over right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here it beings you guys seriously have no idea how excited I am to start this and next chapter we get the Masquerade ball and Cassie meets Elijah.


	3. 2

** 2x07 & 2x08 **   
** Cassie **

Care and I are still at the Boarding House but now Jeremy, Elena's little brother and a guy named Alaric who is a vampire hunter but also the history teacher at the high school now are here and Bonnie who is a witch is on her way with one of her spellbooks.

After a few minutes Care goes to the door and lets Bonnie in as they walk in she sees Damon and Alaric and all the weapons on the table "What's going on?" Jeremy walks past her "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Stefan looks at her "I can explain." Bonnie looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Please." Then he repeats what Jeremy said, "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Alaric shows the weapon to everybody "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you, I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Then he fakes killing a vampire and Stefan and Damon look at each other very unamused.

I smirk at him as he shrugs "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." I smirk again knowing that neither Bonnie or Jeremy have noticed my presence because I've been quiet. "can I have one of those? That looks fun"

Care snorts "you don't need a stake shooter Cassie" I pout at her "well that's true... Fire works just as well like getting struck by lightning" Care smirks "or you could hit them really hard with that hammer/ax thing of yours knock you some heads clean off" I laugh with a grin "you know you probably shouldn't be putting these ideas in my head Carebear"

Bonnie looks at me wide-eyed "Cassie?" I grin at her "hey BonBon" she smiles "when did you get home?" "a few hours ago... Care made me promise to come to the masquerade party tonight so here I am as promised"

"how do you know about all of this?" "Care filled me in cliff notes version this morning on our way to the grill" Bonnie chuckles "of course she did"

Damon looks at me "how is blondie here supposed to help if she's just human?" I narrow my eyes at him "why don't you step outside... you might 'accidentally' get struck by lightning" Damon narrows his eyes at me "Is that a threat blondie?" I smirk back at him "maybe it is Damon" he glares at me "who do you think you are to threaten me?" I smirk at him even wider "one I told you I'm Cassie and two I can threaten you if I want to because I'm a Princess Bitch and I do what I want"

Care bursts out laughing distracting me from my glaring match with Damon "damn Cassie just throwing that in everybody's face, that you are a literal freaking Princess" Bonnie looks at me "wait what? I'm missing something here" I look at Care "you actually didn't tell them?" she shakes her head "no that's your secret to tell and I didn't want you to get mad at me for telling if you didn't want them to know"

I smile at Bonnie "okay so basically my dad is Thor... The Norse God of Thunder... He's a Prince, the Prince of Asgard so I'm his daughter making me a literal princess and I love it... that's where I've been the past two years is on Asgard with my dad" She looks at me stunned "wow" 

Care laughs "that pretty much sums up my reaction the first time she told me"

After we finish talking Bonnie goes over to talk with Stefan about something probably what's happening tonight.

A little while later after the plans have been made and people are starting to leave Alaric looks at Damon and Stefan "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Stefan is the one that answers him "No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric assures him.

Stefan looks at us "Alright if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Damon zeros in on Care "Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline."

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Damon looked at me "what about you, blondie?" I smirk "I'm in just to make sure that you don't get my sister killed... again"

Damon nods and answers Care's previous statement "Oh, I took care of Mason." Jeremy adds on "As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn."

Stefan looks at Bonbon "Bonnie? Are you with us?" there is a long pause before she answers, "But no one gets hurt." "Except Katherine. Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon corrects.

**Later**

Care begged me to stay hidden, so Katherine didn't hurt me I tried to convince her that I could hold my own even against Katherine, but she wouldn't budge on it and even though I am her older sister for once I decided to listen and just jump in if I was needed.

So here I am by the punch bowl while the others put the plan into motion.

I see Katherine talking to Matt but I don't bother to listen in on what she's saying because she is pretending to be Elena.

I just watch as Stefan walks in looking around for Katherine who is upstairs. But I keep my mouth shut and I am sitting on one of the little bench things then Kitty, as I am going to call her, walks downstairs and suddenly appears behind Stefan and they start dancing.

Ugh, this party is about as boring as I thought it would be but I made a promise and I always keep my promises.

A few minutes later Care comes in and walks over to me "Wanna dance sis?" I shrug "sure beats just sitting here doing nothing did it work?" she nods "yep she's trapped in the room" I nod at her.

Care and I dance for a while then she goes off to find Matt or something after I told her I was going home.

I walk out of the house and get over by the cars and I see Elena hanging up the phone "Hey Lena" she looks at me "Cassie? Oh my god, how long have you been home?" "Just since this morning... I sort of promised I'd come to the party tonight, so I came" she smiles at hugs me, I hug her back.

Then everything goes black.

I come to feeling like I'm tied up and being sat down on a couch of some sort and then the ropes being removed. I open my eyes and look around I see Lena beside me she has a cut on her head and is just coming too.

She blinks a few times then looks at me "Cassie?" I smile at her "I don't know what's going on here Lena"

Lena looks at the man "What do you want?" but he just shushes her "Ssh." "Please, I'm hurt." Lena tells him, the man eyes the blood running from the cut "I know. Just a taste." He leans down to bite her wound but a woman walks in and he stops.

"Trevor! Control yourself." So the man's name is Trevor nice to know now all I need is to know her name "Buzzkill." Trevor tells her as he leaves.

The woman is alone with Elena and I, she looks at Lena as she asks a question "What do you want with us?"

The woman looks stunned for a moment "Oh my god, you look just like her." So this is about Kitty. "But I'm not. Please, whatever you" but the woman cuts her off "Be quiet!"

But Lena is stubborn and doesn't listen "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." The woman rolls her eyes "I know who you are, I said be quiet." But Lena persists "What do you want?"

The woman slaps her hard. Elena falls on the couch, unconscious. "I want you to be quiet."

She turns to me and I narrow my eyes "you slap me and it will be the last thing you ever do lady...now I don't know who the hell you are but you are going to answer my questions or else" she raises an eyebrow at me "or else what?"

I smirk at her "what the hell do you want with me?" she just looks at me "seriously what are you going to do if I don't answer?" I smirk at her again and hold my hand out summoning Stormbreaker to me. She looks confused "what are you doing?" The smirk doesn't leave my face "you'll see in 3,2,1" Stormbreaker smashes through the wall and lands right in my grasp. "Now you are going to answer my questions, or I am going to hit you with this" I hold my hammer/ax up for her to see "and I can guarantee that will not be pleasant for you... so who are you? And what do you want with me?"

She sighs "my name is Rose and I don't want you for anything... you were just collateral because you were with the doppelganger" I smirk at her "see now that wasn't so hard now was it?" 


	4. 3

** 2x08 **   
** Cassie **

Rose left the room after the little hammer thing, but honestly, I didn't even need Stormbreaker to get her to talk I just wanted to be dramatic. Lena wakes up and sees Stormbreaker and she gives me a look.

I shoot her a grin and hold it up "Lena this is going to be your best friend while they have us held captive because if they touch one of us imma start swinging this thing and if that happens someone is going to get very hurt and possibly lose a limb"

She just nods looking confused then she gets up off the couch and I follow her upstairs and we are listening in on Rose and Trevor's conversation.

Rose is talking "So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor sounds terrified "I'm sick of running!" Rose snaps at him, but he doesn't miss a beat "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose tries to reassure him then Lena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak alerting Rose and Trevor to our presence "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" I roll my eyes I could fly right out of the damn roof right now if I wanted to I'm not going to but if I wanted to I could and they couldn't stop me.

"Who's Elijah?" Lena questions.... That name sounds very familiar to me but I can't think of where I've heard it before ehh I'm sure it'll come to me later.

"He's your worst nightmare." Somehow, I highly doubt that but for now I will let Lena do the talking because she is the one that they really want. Lena and I walk into the room Rose is currently alone in Lena is asking more questions and I don't blame her "Why am I here?"

Rose raises an eyebrow at her "You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." But Lena just keeps going "Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

Lena looks at her "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Rose sighs and gives in and talks "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Lena questions "Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Lena once again questions. Rose shakes her head "He's one of the vampires, the originals." That's when it clicks I know of him through the dreams because Kol told me about his family and Elijah is his older brother.

Lena looks at her confused "What do you mean the originals?" "Again, with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Lena looks at her surprised "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Lena asks another question.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explains to her.

"But why me? And why did you take Cassie too?" Lena asks. Rose looks at her "Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse. And she was just with you"

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Rose looks surprised for a second "Oh, you do know your history." "What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Lena asks confused. "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

That is when I cut in "The sacrifice?" Rose looks between me and Lena "The blood of the doppelgänger. She's the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, She's the one who has to die."

Ohhh I can already tell that is not going to go over well with the gang. I mean don't get me wrong I like the girl but I'm not gonna risk my life for her... not that they could kill me that is but I'm just saying.

Lena looks at Rose and demands "Tell me more." Trevor comes back into the room "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" I snort I like the doppelicious thing I might just have start using that.

"Who were you running from?" I roll my eyes "Lena she's already told you that twice" "The originals." Trevor tells her right after my comment.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" the Trevor starts explaining hopw he pissed them off. "The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose clears her throat and he corrects himself "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Lena asks. Rose is the one that answers "He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

Elena looks at her "Katherine." Rose nods "The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Not quite there Rosie but you don't need to know about that just yet... or you know ever... I only know because of where Kol told me about his family he told me absolutely everything.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor continues explaining. Rosie looks at Lena "Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."

Then Rosie goes back to doing what she was doing before we walked into the room.

Elena and I are now back on the couch we were on when we were first brought into the house and Elena pulls a piece of paper out from under the pillow I lean over and read it 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B' ohhh nicely done BonBon.

Trevor walks into the room all panicked and freaking out "He's here! This was a mistake." Rose looks at him "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Trevor snaps at her "No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

Rose grabs him by the shoulders "He wants her more." Trevor shakes his head absolutely terrified "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Rose grabs his face "Hey! What are we?" he sighs "We're family, forever." Awh that was kind of sweet in a way.

There is a knock on the door which I can hear with my super alien hearing.

Lena looks at Trevor "You're scared." Rose looks at Trevor "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Then she leaves to go and get the door I could listen in, but I don't really feel like it.

I look at Trevor "you look petrified" he ignores me and a few minutes later a man in a suit walks in with Rose following behind him.

He looks at Lena and he's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck. Okay then someone's got a fetish, do they? I smirk to myself get it because he's a vampire and he smelt her neck? No okay, I'll just stop now.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Then his eyes lock with me and his eyes widen in surprise it's like he knows who I am just by looking at me which I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

I give him a smirk that says I'm not afraid of you "Hi there" he looks at me for a moment longer "you?" he trails off and I chuckle "me? What about me?" even though I pretty much already know he's going to say something about Kol. "You're--" but I cut him off with a grin "I know" he looks at me surprised "you know?" I nod "oh yeah I've known since I was 15"

He nods "alright then... you can come along as well" he looks back at Lena "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." Lena looks at Rose and pleads with her "please don't let him take us"

He looks at us "One last piece of business and we're done." Then he walks over to Trevor... Ohhh someone is about to die, I just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cassie met Elijah and he knows that she is his brother's soulmate just by looking at her... hmmm Cassie and Elijah are going to get along just throwing that out there


	5. 4

**2x08****and****2x09**  
**Cassie**  
  
Trevor then tries to kiss up to Elijah "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." But Lijah isn't having it "Oh no, your apology is not necessary." But he just keeps talking "Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Lijah looks at him "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" 

"I beg your forgiveness." He begs for his life even if he isn't aware that this is his end. "So granted." Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked.

I bite my lip "god that was so predictable... I mean even I saw that coming" Elijah cracks a small smile at me "You sound just like him" while Elena looks at me wide-eyed like she forgot I was there and knowing her she probably did forget that I was with her.

Rose looks ready to attack Lijah "You...!" but he holds up a hand "Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Then he looks at us "Come" she wouldn't have gotten very far anyway I may have just met Elijah but he's Kol's brother, so I feel a need to protect him because he is my soulmate's family. Rose may think she has the upper hand, but she is sorely mistaken.

Especially since now that I am back here on Midgard... I've been exposed to the Earth's yellow sun which gives me my powers from my mother. See my mother was Kryptonian making me more than just some demigoddess I am an actual hybrid and the first and last of my kind Asgardian and Kryptonian. And nobody outside of Asgard and Kol knows that, not my sister and not Liz.

But Elena isn't having that "No, what about the moonstone?" Elijah looks at her surprised "What do you know about the moonstone?" "I know that you need it and I know where it is."

Lijah looks at her expectantly "Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elena shakes her head "It doesn't work that way." He looks at her with a raised eyebrow "Are you negotiating with me?"

Then he looks at Rose, she shakes her head "It's the first I've heard of it." Then he looks at me, I shrug "I don't know anything about a moonstone" he turns back to Elena and tries to compel her probably..... but it doesn't work because she's either wearing vervain or ingesting it... But this being Elena it's probably the first one. She isn't smart enough to know that ingesting it is better.

Elijah looks at her "what is this vervain doing around your neck?" Then he pulls the necklace off and throws it to the side.

I tsk at her "everyone knows you ingest vervain not wear it" Elena looks at me wide-eyed. I roll my eyes at her "yes Elena I know" 

Then Elijah compels her "Tell me where the moonstone is." And Elena has no choice but to tell him where it is "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elijah compels her again "What is it doing there?" "It's with Katherine."

"Interesting."

We hear glass breaking from upstairs which is most likely the rescue team aka Damon and Stefan here to save the girl they are both so clearly in love with.

Elijah looks at Rose "What is that?" she shrugs "I don't know." "Who else is in this house?" "I don't know." And she really doesn't know who it is at least not right this minute, but she will I'm sure of it.

Elijah grabs Elena's arm and they walk into the other room, but I stay put not wanting to get discovered by Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

I am still listening to the conversation but keeping myself hidden. I wanna talk to Elijah once everybody else is gone.

"Rose" I can tell Elijah is giving her a look "I don't know who it is." Then I hear Stefan's voice "Up here." Then I hear a whoosh meaning Elijah used his super-speed to go up to where he heard the voice, then I hear Damon "Down here"

I don't what is happening right..... if only I could see through the wall... oh that's right I have x-ray vision and I can do just that, I use my x-ray vision to look through the wall and I see Elijah get a stake to the hand, but it doesn't even faze him he just pulls it back out.

I notice that Rose and Elena aren't in his sight anymore meaning the boys have them "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

I see Elijah break a wooden coat rack into a stake. Ohhh it's about to go down. Then Elena appears in the stairs "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand. "What game are you playing with me?"

She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena, but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him, so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately, but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan, but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her, but Elena stops him "Just let her go."

I blink and stop using my x-ray vision now I am just waiting for the three of them to leave.


	6. 5

**2x09**   
**Cassie**

I slip a piece of paper with my number on it into Elijah's suit jacket pocket so that he can contact me later. I sat there for like an hour before Elijah removed the stake from his heart and stood up. He looks at me "Hello" I smile "Hi, I thought we should talk" "okay what is it you wish to talk about?"

"well one, I know all about you and your family but my friends don't know that I know everything and I would like to keep it that way because if they know I know, they'll wanna know, how and that means telling them about Kol and I'm not going to do that, and two you are going to need someone on the inside while they think you're dead... so I am volunteering"

"are you sure that's smart?" "yeah they can't hurt me now, so I can get away with it" he looks intrigued "what does that mean?" I smirk "It means that when Rose and Trevor kidnapped me I hadn't been exposed to the earth's sun long enough but now that I have I am pretty much invincible"

"what?" I smirk at him and point to my stomach "punch me right here" "I will not" I roll my eyes "you're not going to hurt me... I'm trying to prove a point here... just do it and as hard as you can"

"I would rather not hit you" I shrug "okay fine then I guess you won't know what I meant then" I hold my hand out and summon Stormbreaker to me from upstairs. It flies down the stairs and right into my hand.

"I should go my sister will be worried about me" and I go to walk out of the house "wait... I accept you can be my person on the inside until time to reveal that I'm not dead"

I smirk that worked out just like I knew it would, I walk out of the house with Elijah behind me "well then I will see you around Elijah" "wait I don't even know your name?" "It's Cassie"

Then without even warning him, I propel myself into the air and quite literally fly away from there with a smirk on my face knowing that he will want to know how I did that the next time we meet.

I land in the woods behind my house, knowing that mom would be a work and Care would probably be with Bonnie. I walk into the house using the spare key from under the plant on the porch.

And I walk up to my room I sit Stormbreaker down beside my bed and grab some clothes and go take a much-needed shower before I head over to the Boarding house to gather information for Elijah.

I mean, of course, I'm going to help him in whatever way I can because his brother is my soulmate meaning that we are practically family and I feel the need to protect him as I would with any of Kol's siblings. 

I decide to leave Stormbreaker at the house this time just, so I stand out a little less than I would have with it. I get to the boarding house in time to hear Rose start talking "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

Ohhh so that's her play to tell them about Klaus... okay I can use that to my advantage. I smirk as I silently step into the house without alerting the vamps in the house of my presence.

Elena is the next one to speak "Who is he?" Now it's a fifty-fifty chance at who is going to answer her and Imma say it's Damon "He's one of the originals, he's a legend." And would you look at that I was right and not quite there bud, I'm afraid he is very real.

Stefan speaks next "From the first generation of vampires." Then, of course, Elena asks a question "like Elijah?"

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Well, Rosie, I'd say Elijah is a pretty big deal but that's just my opinion and god you don't even know Kol... he's probably worse than Klaus.

I have seen every side of Kol through the dreams and I don't care about what he's done... he's my soulmate and I am not ashamed to say that I am completely in love with him and we've never actually met.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan falsely informs her. I know that's not true Elijah is older than him but Finn is the oldest.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes." "No." Rose and Stefan say at the same time, then Damon comes in to try and make the situation better "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..." "Which it is." "And you're not saying it, so I don't kill you." You can hear the annoyance in Rose's voice "Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." I roll my eyes at their naïve brains I've heard plenty about Klaus and I know that he doesn't give up when he wants something.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So, no one else even knows that you exist." Think again bitches Lijah is not dead and you will all know that very soon.

"Not that you know of." Rose corrects and I can practically feel Damon glare at her "That's not helping."

Then Stefan and his heroness has to come in "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all, we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose warns them, but Damon obviously doesn't take it seriously "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point."


End file.
